


Buzz

by orangepumpkins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Lee Jihoon | Woozi, F/F, Fem!SVT, Kinda, Masturbation, Platonic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, alternative universe - girls, but is also a selfless bean, but like only up to, even if in the most unconventional ways, for a sec, girl!Jihoon, girl!seungcheol, seungcheol is a giant lesbian who fantasizes a lot about her really attractive group mates, who helps as much as she can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangepumpkins/pseuds/orangepumpkins
Summary: Upon walking in on Jihoon trying to masturbate, Seungcheol volunteers to help





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this fic is gonna become controversial or not (i really hope not), but uh public disclaimer that i'm ace and this is not a gross fetish thing. 
> 
> and then friendly reminder for anyone who doesn't get asexuality, asexuality is a sexual orientation described as the lack of sexual desire towards any person, regardless of gender; which exists on a spectrum of rarely ever feeling sexual desire or only in certain cases/with certain people to people who straight up never feel sexual desire. sexual desire is the more emotional psychological aspect of sexual attraction while sexual arousal is the body reacting in a way that is usually characteristic of preparing the body for sex. one does not need to have sexual desire to become sexually aroused or engage in sexual acts.
> 
> so that's the general housekeeping/precursor, so go forth my friends and read. or don't read if you're no longer interested or something.

The buzz of the handheld massager pressed to her crotch over the thin fabric of her panties has Jihoon gritting her teeth in anticipation for a much needed orgasm. One hand goes to rub small circles over the perk tip of her left nipple while the other holds the massager in place as she grinds down harder on the vibrating device between her legs. Eyes screwed shut and ears filled with the loud buzzing, Jihoon fails to notice the wiggle and unlocking of the studio door until she hears a familiar voice exclaiming in surprise.

“Jihoon why did you—Oh my god!” Seungcheol shrieks, covering her eyes from the sight of her deongsang on the floor by her studio desk, a hand up her shirt and her short skirt doing nothing to hide the extra strength massager between her legs.

“What the hell?! The door was locked for a reason!” Jihoon screams back, whipping her hand out from under her hoodie and brandishing the massager as a weapon at said older girl. The massager continues to vibrate furiously until Seungcheol lowers her hands and stares at it with pursed lips.

“I don’t think that was an intended body part for you to massage yourself with when Mingyu got that for you, Jihoon-ah.” Seungcheol says, causing Jihoon to flush even harder, quickly turning off the device and throwing it back under the desk where she usually kept it.

“Did you come here for a reason, unnie?” Jihoon hisses, fixing her clothes and sitting on the chair, hugging her knees. “The door _was_ locked, you know.”

“I'm sorry I walked in on your private time, but it was inevitable considering how many of us live together. But then again, I thought you said you were ace...” Seungcheol shrugs, plopping down on the couch along the wall. “Anyways, I came to check on you since it's so late, but there are more important things at hand now and it's my job as your unnie to help you with them!”

“Being ace and wanting a fucking orgasm do not have to be separate things. Please get out.” Jihoon groans into her knees.

“And let you get back to assaulting your clit with that jackhammer? I think not!” Seungcheol exclaims, jumping out of her chair.

Making a noise of distress, Jihoon musses up her hair in frustration. “It makes things simpler and faster. I don’t have to touch myself there and I get off…But I’m obviously not doing it anymore because of you!”

“Jihoonie, I’ll leave if you really want me to, but just trust me and let unnie help, okay?”

After a moment of consideration, Jihoon relents, “I’ll try it. Once. But we stop if I say stop.”

Seungcheol grins.

“Why did I even agree to this again?” Jihoon asks, after being pushed to sit on the couch lengthwise, leaning into Seungcheol’s supple chest, adding a touch of insecurity to her growing mountain of embarrassment when she looks down at her own breasts.

“Because you want an orgasm without needing to touch yourself and I probably have enough experience achieving orgasms to help you.” Seungcheol replies, breath hot on Jihoon’s ear as she envelops the younger in a simple backhug. “Okay?” At the younger’s nod, ~~~~~~~~Seungcheol runs her hands up Jihoon’s oversized hoodie, feeling the soft skin before gently at the younger’s breasts over her thin bralette, causing Jihoon to take a sharp intake of breath in appreciation. “So how often have you been abusing yourself with that jackhammer to get off in here?”

Jihoon shrugs, leaning her head onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, closing her eyes and not noticing her own body’s reaction to push her chest up to meet Seungcheol’s nimble fingers. “It’s not that bad, unnie. Just once in a while when I get really stressed.”

At that, Seungcheol moves a hand down to cup Jihoon’s crotch over her panties, brushing a thumb over the hooded nub and ignores the fact that Jihoon is constantly stressed. “Why are your panties so dry if you were just masturbating?”

Jihoon groans, half in annoyance, half in pleasure. “It’s hard to get wet when porn grosses you out and are literally incapable of having sexual fantasies and I don’t even like to touch myself there, so why bother? I just want the release anyways.”

“…Does that mean you don’t even try to get aroused when you masturbate?” Seungcheol asks, squeezing Jihoon’s breast a tad too hard. “You literally just force a massager at your crotch until your body orgasms? You’re not even horny?” the elder asks as she rubs the tissue in apology. “It’s not that hard to buy lube, you know! Just order it online.”

Jihoon shrugs again, pulling at the long sleeves of her hoodie. “What’s with all the questions?”

“It’s not like dirty talk would work for you, would it?” Seungcheol reasons, to which Jihoon shrugs. “Can I try getting you wet then? I promise it’ll feel better.” Jihoon’s body tenses underneath the blonde’s hands before Seungcheol assures, “I just want to touch some more and kiss you. We’ll stop the instant you tell me you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

“…Okay.” Jihoon mumbles, causing Seungcheol to grin. “You won’t regret it, Jihoonie!” The elder assures.

Seungcheol won’t lie that in her own fantasies that occasionally Jihoon made an appearance in, their kissing would be under different circumstances, but her imagination was right in how soft Jihoon’s lips would be (even softer than she imagined Soonyoung’s lips considering her obsession with lip balm). “Open your mouth a bit.” Seungcheol advises in a low voice before licking her way into said mouth after nipping lightly a few times on Jihoon’s bottom lip, tasting pleasant honey lip balm. The aftertaste of coffee on Jihoon’s tongue was bitter, but the younger’s tongue itself was warm and silky despite her awkwardness in kissing.

Moving her hands again, Seungcheol runs her fingers gently down Jihoon’s sides and thighs and breasts and everywhere that she can, making brunette shiver. It is a few minutes before Seungcheol brings a finger to the wet spot forming at the crotch of Jihoon’s panties and reluctantly decides to let the younger go before a crick builds in her neck from kissing at such an awkward angle.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Seungcheol smiles when their lips part.

Jihoon’s eyes are dilated and slightly unfocused when she replies, “It wasn’t terrible, I guess. Kind of slimy though.”

Kissing the younger woman’s forehead in amusement, Seungcheol rubs her thumbs over the sides of Jihoon’s panties and asking permission to actually touch Jihoon’s vulva, to which the younger nods, content with the sensations thus far of the blonde touching her. Seungcheol hooks her thumbs over the straps, pulling them down to her ankles with the help of a cooperative Jihoon.

“Spread your legs, baby.” Seungcheol whispers, to which Jihoon now more shyly obliges, trying to hide herself with the edge of her flared skirt and earning herself an amused smirk from her friend.

“I won’t look if you don’t want me to, Jihoonie.” Seungcheol says, dropping a kiss onto Jihoon’s shoulder. “But I still have your permission to touch?” Jihoon mumbles an affirmation, ears burning red.

“Wonderful.”

It starts with a finger to dip into Jihoon’s vagina, now slick from Jihoon’s biological reaction to Seungcheol’s touches and kisses, running along the folds of her vulva, up to the brunette’s swollen clit. “Doesn’t that feel nice?” Seungcheol asks, grinning when Jihoon replies in a breathy affirmation. Gathering a bit more of the younger’s slick, Seungcheol continues to circle gently over Jihoon’s clit continuously, her other hand rubbing the soft skin of Jihoon’s inner thigh.

“So tell me what you’ve been working on.” Seungcheol requests, dropping wet kisses along the nape of Jihoon’s neck and running her clean hand up the brunette’s body to again play with her breasts, this time pushing up the bralette so it bunched above the slight curve of Jihoon’s chest.

“Seriously? Right now?” Jihoon whines, gripping a bit harder on Seungcheol’s firm thighs. The blond makes a noise of agreement and Jihoon answers with bated breath. “Just playing around with some new styles for some potential songs. CEO-nim asked me to look into a trap style since it’s been popular.”

Never once stopping the hand at the younger’s clit, Seungcheol brings her lips to ghost along the edge of Jihoon’s ear until she catches the lobe in between her teeth, making Jihoon let go of a small gasp of air.

“Hold on, let me get up so you can lay down.” Seungcheol announces, quickly jumping up so Jihoon can follow her instructions. When Seungcheol settles, sitting on the edge of the cushion beside the younger woman’s thighs, she lets her hand get back to work at Jihoon’s vulva. Taking in what she could of Jihoon’s flushed face from where the brunette has her arms around her head, Seungcheol feels a rush of pride that she is doing a good job and is eager to do even better. Leaning down to again press wet kisses to Jihoon’s neck, Seungcheol follows the rosy blush down Jihoon’s chest to a pert nipple and gives it a lick.

“Unnie!” Jihoon gasps, bringing her arms down to look at Seungcheol, to which elder takes the chance to look her in the eyes.

“Do you want me to stop, Hoonie?” Jihoon squeaks out a, “No,” before throwing her head back with another brush of a finger against her clit, one arm going to cover her eyes again, the other going towards Seungcheol’s head to grasp at the elder’s hair.

Seungcheol dips a finger in Jihoon, feeling the walls clench momentarily around her before she is free to thrust leisurely, building up to a steady rhythm. As Jihoon bucks her hips up, Seungcheol adds another finger to be easily swallowed up by the slick walls and continues strong with her movements around Jihoon’s clitoris.

“Keep talking baby.” Seungcheol orders, switching between leisurely licks and nips on Jihoon’s brown nipple, “Tell me about your day.”

Jihoon moans but slowly complies, taking a while to fully answer as she absentmindedly pushed her body farther down onto Seungcheol’s fingers at this point, not caring her skirt was thrown up to put herself on full display. “I-I went out for lunch with Seungkwan and Seokmin t-today- _ah._ ”

“Did you pay?” Seungcheol asks. Jihoon moans. “Good unnies take care of their deongsaengs, right?”

“God, _yes._ ” Jihoon gasps as Seungcheol feels her walls clenching down on her fingers when she starts circling the younger’s clit even faster with her thumb despite her cramping hand.

“S-Seungkwan insists that she isn’t getting enough- _fuckfuckfuckfuck—_ “ Jihoon says before getting more and more incoherent, pressure building in her abdomen and tingling starting in her legs. Everything feels so intense, from Seungcheol’s unrelentingly slick fingers on her clit, the gentle but sturdy fingers rocking into her, and Seungcheol’s hot, wet tongue on her collarbone, and then Jihoon gets light headed as her pelvic muscles clench repeatedly, in a different, more intense way than she was used to. Jihoon might hear Seungcheol say something, but her head feels like it’s underwater in an ocean of white, hot bliss.

When Jihoon’s head clears, she sees Seungcheol sitting beside her, pulling down her hoodie and fixing her skirt to cover her crotch. “So did you like that better than what you would have gotten with that jackhammer?” the elder says cheekily, as she moves away to wipe the mess from her hands with the baby wipes that Jihoon keeps in her drawer to take off makeup, letting Jihoon awkwardly try to unravel the knot that her panties have tied themselves in from where they’re hooked, just barely, on one of Jihoon’s slender ankles.

The brunette is glad her bob has grown out long enough to hide her face as she bends down, not letting her leader see burning red cheeks of embarrassment, but mumbles out a quiet, “Yeah,” in reply.

“Such a strong vibration used repeatedly will ruin all of your nerves, so if you ever want me to help again, you know where to find me.” Seungcheol says cheekily, tying her now messy hair into a high ponytail and skipping out of the room with a cheery, “I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby in ten minutes, so don’t make unnie wait!”

After cleaning herself up and double checking she saved everything before shutting down her computers, Jihoon nervously makes her way down to stairs to a smiling Seungcheol.

“So…” Jihoon begins, when Seungcheol notices her, “Do you want me to like pay you back or something?”

Furrowing her eyebrows at the brunette, Seungcheol purses her lips and replies, “Are you trying to imply you think I want you to pay me back for what I voluntarily offered to do with sexual favours?” Laughing at the apparent ridiculousness of the statement, Seungcheol adds, “What part of ‘we stop when you’re uncomfortable’ do you not understand? You’re clearly uncomfortable with that idea and I’m perfectly fine with that. So if you really feel the need to pay me back, buy me food and write some good songs.”

Jihoon is left with a bit of a feeling of whiplash at the fact that her unnie doesn’t expect anything back, but then berates herself for even entertaining the idea that Seungcheol would act in any other way. Nodding, Jihoon links their hands in the way that Seungcheol loves to do with all of her friends, and says a quiet, “Thanks.”

Smiling, Seungcheol swings their joined hands and pulls Jihoon to the exit. “Now let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot for diverse representations of asexuality, anyone? i got lots of really great comments from people who expressed joy over my last [ace!jihoon fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459363), and wanted to showcase some more ace rep~ 
> 
> also this was a fic that i think i started in like end of 2016? and like wrote mostly in a couple sittings around then, and came back to edit here and there, but fairly rarely because like i needed not to be be in like a sex-repulsed mood to read this or like sometimes i would be like grossed out or dissociating because of my own writing...i also feel like it reads fairly clinically in some parts due to this (because some of the more smutty words made me Nope.) anyways, please tell me if this was okay. i want to one day work my way up to writing like legit smut because i have several plot bunnies which require it lol
> 
> and just as a side note, i'm not fully sure on whether or not using a handheld massager as a vibrator will actually cause nerve damage. i do know that using a vibrator may train your body to expect a certain amount of stimulus to orgasm though. mix it up, do it in moderation, charge your toys, and use lube, folks~
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
